The Last Dance Of The Universe
by Howling Night
Summary: NO SUMMARY. NO SPOILERS


The Dark Master

By: Howling Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord and Highschool Dxd

Chapter 1: The wrath of the entire universe

:/Character Info distribution commencing/:

Name: Aether Deus

Epithet: The 40 winged Angel Demon of Yggdrasil, The Maestro of Death, The Last song of the Battlefield, The last dance of the universe

Racial class:

Arch Angel (10)

Arch Devil (10)

Job classes:

Fencer (10)

Sword Master (10)

Sword Dancer (10)

Holy Knight (10)

Unholy Knight (10)

Sniper (10)

Gunner (10)

Wizard (10)

Alchemist (10)

Sorcerer (10)

Bishop (10)

Eclipse (10)

Forbidden Art Users (10)

World Disaster (10)

Dragon Necromancer (10)

Etc:250

Total Level: 420 ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

Karma: Neutral

Status chart

HP: 10000

MP: 500

P. ATTK: 460

: 570

: 490

: 800

Resistance: 1500

Special: 999

Total Stats : 15319

:/Character info distribution finish/:

/Main storyline: Loading/

01001110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00001101 00001010 01001110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01101110 01100001 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001101 00001010 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

/Main storyline: Active/

Enjoy….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a sad session today in a DMMO-RPG game that is a big hit around the world, Its name was Yggdrasil

A Game that was developed in Japan, that was a commonly hit around the globe, sadly, Its developer just release a sad news

That the game will be shutdown in nearly 24 hours

Currently, it was 6:00 pm in the evening and our main character named Soren Tumiya, was playing the game for a whole day since it's Saturday and there no school

In game, soren tumiya is remarkably famous as Aether Deus or Adeus for short

His mostly famous on being the game most profound player on being the Most player on teaching the newbie and the crusher of clan wars

Either or, Soren never really join a clan or a guild to be precise, he only accept their help if they pay in return, either it is an in-game currency or A gift

Many have tried to recruit him, even the most famous guild The Tomb of Nazarick, though he declined, but accepted their friend request

His choice of clothing is more of a angel half devil kinda deal, He has 40 wing on his back which help him fly over the world of Yggdrasil, seeking thrill across it , Speaking of his wing, He has 20 white one and 20 Black ones, which specified the balance of his mentality over Good and Evil, his clothing is basically just a paladin armor with a twist

One side is light and heavenly white, while the other side is Dark and unholy black, with the light side of his chest armor glintling with heavenly aura, while the Dark side release an uncanny evil purple aura with crack that release purple flames and molten purple lava

His helmet having the dark knight design (not the batman one, the medieval one), one side shining with heavenly light and showing an eye having a shiny grey iris, the other side showing a dark purple iron metal that release a dark aura with scaly sides and it eye hole showing another eye with deep crimson red iris

All the while having his helmet have devil horns and an angel halo, only making him look intimidating to the opponent of his

Not everytime he need to wear this clothing, it only cause him unwanted attention while passing through worlds and streets of yggdrasil, so, he has another outfit to benefit his civil demeanor

This civilian outfit consist of, a black and white trench coat, black casual pants, a white casual shoe, and a black and white gloves

With this type of clothing, his character's true face is revealed, having a black and purple hair, Grey and Crimson Red eyes, and young face that looks around 15 or 16

With an apathetic look, his outer demeanor truly expresses his true power

Back to the story shall we

Currently our main character, Aether Deus or Adeus for short

Was walking around jotunheim, the land of the giants, admiring the view of the beautiful lake that its other side can't be seen, enjoying the breeze and the chirping of birds around him, fully enveloping himself in the virtual world's nature

Sitting above a cliff and admire the lake view below it, watching the virtual sun shined through it, the deer drinking in the lake with it's young, the grass field blooming with daisies and posies, Aether Deus has finally met true peace and quiet, taking advantage of it, he laid on ground, after making his wings disappears, that has a 150 meter wingspan, ( yea I know) as he laid down on the ground, he open up his menu to see how much time has left

Chuckling at the revelation at having 1 minute left, he decided to close his eyes and prepare it to greet the login screen

23:59:10

23:59:20

23:59:30

23:59:40

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

Not hearing the login screen music, he open his eyes and stare up in confusion

(timeskip- answering all of his suspicion, the way where ainz check up his menu and touch the unholy succubus's honkers)

After confirming his suspicion, he comes to a conclusion that he was transported into another world, looking around, the lake that was supposed to be infront of him turned into a sea of lava, the deer that was supposed to be drinking from it, turned into a skeleton formed of a deer, instead of hearing chirping of bird, he hears distant howl and commotion

To his perspective, it kinda looks like Muspelhiem, the land of fire, except there are creatures everywhere that wasn't supposed to

Equipping his armor and summoning his 40 wings, he then soar through the sky of muspelhiem, if It was muspelhiem, to his unbeknownst perspective, this world was the underworld or to be precise Hell

The land of the Devils and Demons, Except the Demons here formed clans and law to keep their society maintained from destruction after a war that started 500 hundred year ago

As Adues soar through the dark red misty skies of muspelhiem, He started to hear the commotion loudly, as if a thousand voice cried out in pain and anger, hearing metal hitting another metal, he decided to look below him and fly in a lower altitude

What he saw only made him more suspicious

Warrior with wings like bats, more so like bats… anyhow, warrior with wings like bats, warrior with wings like his, black as a raven, fighting each other below

He use a simple spell to hide his presence from the unsuspecting tiny ants fighting below him, as they continue to fight on

One ant caught his attention

It was person in golden armor with a lion design, that gives of an aura of pride

How droll, pride is what keeps you weighing down in the battlefield, it's what makes your future lead to a downfall

As this ant in golden armor keeps fighting off other ant on robes some that are on tight suit that reveal to much skin, and some that are maniacly foolishly enough to charge without a plan

He commend this golden ant's power to break off an army without a sweat, but as even more interested in this ant

Another Bug got his attention, a bug that is currently sitting in a cliff and sending off an army of women clearly just 11 of them, but adeus sense great power in them, power that can even little an entire army of undead, too bad

Adeus was all above this creature that is currently fighting below, too low that he can even fight all of them in mere seconds or maybe a minute

As he looks on the other side of the ant army, he only see just robed people and maniacs, but one ant caught his attention again, it was women in tight clothing that reveal most of her skin, except her humungous nungoulongungus

Getting bored of this façade and just watching ants fight below him

He summons one of his pair of weapons, He calls it Vita And Mortem

Two 7 Inches estoc swords, one reeking an aura of divine, one reeking evil and unholy

With the divine one having design of a golden age era and a golden lion carved in the metal guard, while the blade shines and glint with the divine aura

The evil Estoc version, has a skull with horn carved in the metal guard, while it's eye socket glows red in form of a eyeball, it blade release an aura of red evil while the blade showed a white mist of souls crying for bloods

As he ready his swords, he made 20 of his wings disappear leaving only 20 left and decrease in an insanely speed towards the ground of muspelhiem

Making all of his wings disappear and increase his speed in descending towards the ground, he readies both of his 7 inches estoc sword to make a eruptfull impact

( Dxd Cast P.O.V)

The Demons were winning as they fought alongside with their respective leader, The bael clan was taking the advantage due to their number and strength

Together with their leader, sairaorg bael of the bael peerage, and his worthy knight beruka furcas is charging up through the army of maniac fallen angel and preists

While this is happening, the riser phenex peerage is up on defence, slaying some of the opponent that survive the onslaught of the bael peerage

They seem to fail, to notice the purple and white meteor that was falling in the skies of the underworld

They only took notice of this when one of the fallen angel yelled and pointed at it

All the fighting stop and even arguments, they were all attracted at the black and white meteor not until someone pointed out that the meteor was heading towards them

This caused a major uproar at the battlefield, some ran and flee while some stay behind and prepare for the worst

as the meteor made impact, a large and eruptfall thunderous impact

the sairaorg and riser as well the group of fallen angel that stayed after the façade, was now looking down in a smoking crater of the unknown meteor

as the smoke clear out of the crater, below it show a person in a paladin armor that seem to have a weird concept of it, but as the smoke clear even more, there was something that caught everyone attention

in the helmet, there was an halo floating while having horn surrounding it, 2 large estoc with a shocking aura that surrounds it, one was holy and the other being unholy

as their instinct began to flare up, the armored person then started moving from his crouch position

"Phew, it sure is a lovely day for some bloodshed, right little ant"-Mocked the person in the armor

"WHO ARE YOU!, do you know your trespassing our territory, angel"-Replied angerly by a devil

( aether deux's P.O.V)

"Oh, And here I thought that every world had already know my name"-It was lie, Adeus needed to since he still has some suspicion on this world if it is muspelhiem

"That why were asking, dumba** angel"- Said the blonde ant that release the army of women

"Oh, so this isn't Yggdrasil"-Said aether getting some of them confuse

"What, this isn't some asgard world bullsh*t, your in hell dumb-"-Aether interrupted the blonde arrogant ant by summoning all of his 40 wings

This however made all of the creature before him wide their eye and drop their jaws, and also causing them to sweat

"Watch your tone, bug"-Replied adeus in a more sinister tone, that made the blonde ant sweat drop faster

However his army of women then reformation in front of him to defend him in case a fight occur, the blonde ant try to regain his arrongancy and authority and tried to speak up

"i-I'll ask you again as the third son of the phenex clan, who and what are y-"The blonde ant was cutoff when aether appear behind the blonde in a flash of black and white feathers and slash his neck, making him choke in his own blood, the repercussion of this act however was to very late since everything happens in a flash

Aether saw the faces of the creature before him and it was….. Priceless

The blonde's army of women turned around in surprised in slow motion as the blood of their master was coming out of the gash in his neck, the man with the golden armor with lion design did the same action with very horrified face, as well as the army with him, the army of angel with blacks and their leader with a revealing outfit faces were priceless, their face were of fear and surprise

Then everything went back to normal speed

Everyone was stuck standing on the ground, neither all of them move due to fear, aether saw the lion armored person facial expression changed from shock into seething rage as well as his army and the dead ant's army of wahmen

He saw the other creature with black wings retreated and ran away after seeing aether capabilities

Only then the army formed infront of aether to either capture him or kill him for revenge, he got his answer when the lion armored person spoke

"You must have guts to kill one of the 72 pillars of hell, even though I hated that guy so much but law must be enforced here, so tell us who and what are you, cause after this bud, you will just end up in history"-Said the person with a smirk on his face only for it to fell when he saw aether prepare for battle

"I'll say this once, cause I'll only leave one man alive after this to tell the tale and to warned other of what's to come"-Relayed adeus "I am aether Deus the 40 wing angel demon of Yggdrasil, also known in other nicknames as 'The Lotus Of Death', 'The last song of the battlefield', and 'The last dance of the universe', many have tried to oppose me, and even god like beings, but let me tell you this, Bugs"-Continued Adeus in a Serious tone "None have survived my onslaught, for I hold the wrath of the entire universe"-Aether finished by casting a spell [FORCE EXPLOSION]

As the shockwave hit everybody and sent them to their backs on the ground, the shockwave went even further to notify ever single being in this hell, even the powerful satan

Currently that army before aether was now trying to stand up after the invisible force hit them, but it was far to late

[GREATER SPEED]

[HELLFIRE WALL]

[HELLFLAME]

[CHAIN DRAGON LIGHTNING]

Aether casted major spell to end the fight quickly, and so it did

(Dxd cast P.O.V)

They weren't expecting this, atleast not actually this, they were expecting the being to fight with his 2 long sword and stab every single one until it came to the last one, their underestimation over the person power lead to their downfall

But it was not until a devil was struck down by a black flame before combusting and sending more flames, their hope of winning was gone, the being before them who was currently watching in a rocky cliff nearby, then around them the ground erupt into flame caging them into a wall of fire, afterwards it was all just silent as the area before them erupt into a bright light, they could only hear screams of pain and suffering, until it hitted them

For sairaorg bael, he was trying to see what was happening around him, but can't because of the light, he was sure it was holy light until he heard a roar of a beast

Then all of it stop, sairaorg was the last being that survive the onslaught, as he uncover both of his eye, he only saw regrets

Bodies….. countless burnt bodies was laying down on the floor of the battlefield

A man with enough mentality could resist the urge to cry and yelp in pain as his brain fry with such memories, for sairaorg bael, he was only an amateur, he never experience war, he never experience something cruel happen before his eyes

He could only, fall to his knees and tried to succumb the memory, every single peerage member he had, every single devil he had ask in command to defend this part of the underworld from the invasion, and every single peerage member his friend had met their fate in the hands of the so called 40 winged angel demon of Yggdrasil

His eyes went lifeless, his on knees, crying on the inside, as he goes unnoticed of the oncoming army of devils

(with aether)

Adeus watch in amusement as the battle before him unfold and the consequences of it, he then sensed an army coming towards this, frowning on such event to be spoiled by a third party

[GREATER TELEPORTATION]

Aether then cast the spell and go on to his merry way on wherever he ended up

(Underworld)

As the he received a report from the incident that sairaorg bael was part of, he could only narrowed his eyes further as he keep reading on it

Sirzech Lucifer, the leader of the 4 great satans of hell, was now pinching his bridge to suppress his oncoming headache

'whoever this angel or demon.. whatever he call himself, I hope he knows what he had just done'-thought sirzech

'A Great threat is upon us all, I have to go warned others'-thought again by Lucifer as he left his office bringing the report with him as he ordered a devil to go round up all 72 pilllars and the 3 other great satans for a meeting

'Aether deus, as you call yourself, I hope you know what are the consequences of you're actions are, but I must thank you for delaying my sister marriage or for better cancelling it, but, Laws are Laws, and you have to pay for what you've done, 40 winged angel demon' Thought Lucifer as he crumpled the report paper in anger, he knows the risk of fighting someone that is beyond his power, but he will ensure no matter what happen, this angel must pay for what he'd done

Only one word could describe of what's to come

OBLIVION.

FIN

Well I hope you like it cause this took me 2 day to get this out of my head and type it, I would also like to apologize if my grammars are incorrect, I worked this with a busy mind

If you would like to know when is chapter 2, hah, even I don't know when, but I'll be sure of something

If I haven't released chapter 2 after 2 weeks, then you'll know that this story is now abandoned

Only the future will tell

Take care.


End file.
